The Ice Kingdom
by SarcasticQueen99
Summary: After fighing with her sister , Madge ice powers are revealed. So she escapes to the north montain. Katniss determinded to find her , hires Peeta Mellark an ice seller. Together they will have this adventure and find love on their way to find Madge. Based in Frozen ,Disbey.
1. Prologue

A young Peeta Mellark watched the ice men. Since his parents died when he was very young , Peeta lived on his own. He was only six and sure he lived alone. Well if you counted Buttercup , his reindeer as a companion.

Peeta watched the ice-men in awe. He wanted to be one of them. He was a very cute child with blonde hair , a freckled nose and sapphire blue eyes. Peeta grabbed one of the axe´s an started chopping his own piece of ice. Of course because of his small frame he had a hard time doing it.

Peeta and Buttercup watched as the ice-men walked away in their sleds.

"Let's go Buttercup," He said with his small piece of ice.

They started following the snow until they found a particular scene. A man and a woman. There was also a girl with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes probably older than him. There was a little girl in the man arms , asleep at least Peeta hoped she was asleep. She had chocolate brown hair and olive skin. But she had one platinum blonde lock of hair. She resembled the man in many ways.

"Please help me it's my daughter," The man said desperately.

Then suddenly instead of rocks , people started appearing. Kids , teen , adults. Peeta gasped.

One of the men had dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He stood proudly. He also had a beard.

"It's the king and the queen," He slurred.

"Haymich behave," A blonde woman said.

Haymich takes a look at the girl.

"I want to know what happens," Peeta whispered to Buttercup.

"So do I," A kid said. He had bronze hair and green eyes. He looked older than Peeta.

Haymich put his hand in the girl's forehead.

"On the good side she can be cured, thankfully it was the brain and not the heart," Haymich said," On the bad side is that I'll have to wipe some memories about the older girls powers."

" She won't remember my powers," the blonde girl said.

"It's for her own good," The king replied.

"Don't worry," Haymich said ," Her personality will be intact."

"I suppose you are Madge," Haymich asked the blonde girl. Madge nodded.

"You powers were of birth or you were cursed?" He asked impatiently.

"Birth," Madge replied timidly.

"Listen close Madge," Haymich said ," Fear is your enemy. Fear will cause you to do things most of them will be bad. You have to close your heart."

Madge nodded.

"That's all," Haymich said. And he turned around and transformed himself into a rock. The family the rode in their horses away from the rock-people.

The boy next to Peeta looked at them.

"Don't worry you get to stay," he said ," We can adopt you."

Peeta looked hopeful he wanted a family.

"I'm Finnick," he said ," And we are faes/faeries."

"Peeta," Peeta said timidly ," And this is Buttercup."

"Welcome to the family."

**Well I watched the movie a few days ago. And I loved the story. So I decided to do a fanfic about it. So here it is. The troll will be faeries since I can't imagine any of the charecters as trolls. Well hope you guys liek it.**

**-SQ99**


	2. Prologue part 2

The small kingdom of Panem, used to be joyful and happy. That's until by unknown reasons the castle changed.

It used to be magnificent. Now it didn't. Nobody get in, nobody got out. There lived King Will Everdeen and Queen Violet Everdeen. They have two daughters Madge and Katniss.

Madge had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. People wondered where she got those looks considering Queen Violet had dirty blonde hair and aquamarine eyes.

Katniss on the other hand had brown hair , olive skin and grey-silvery eyes. She looked a lot like her father.

A six year old Katniss Everdeen knocked on her sister's door.

"Madge do you want to play?" She asked.

There was no reply. Katniss sighed. It was a big change. The palace used to be joyful. But for things Katniss couldn´t remember, the castle closed the doors, reduced the staff and Madge refused to talk to her.

That's what hurt the most. That's her sister didn't talk to her. Katniss didn't even remember what she did wrong.

Katniss shrugged and went to the gardens where she went to use to bow. Unaware Madge was watching her. As the blonde lean into the window she frozen it. Madge sighed. She was never going to be normal.

When Katniss was eleven she tried again.

"Madge are you there?" Katniss asked.

There was no reply.

"It's getting pretty boring out here," Katniss tried again, "I've already perfected my bows and arrow skill. I could show you if you want."

Madge didn't replied. Katniss turned her back from the door and walked to the garden. There was where she spent most of her time. She shot the targets. All in bull eyes except for one. But Katniss was going to fix that.

Meanwhile in the castle a thirteen year old Madge was talking to her parents.

"It's getting worse," Madge said, "I'm scared dad."

"Don't be scared," Her father said," Conceal, don't feel."

The blonde nodded. Her mother gave her a pair of gloves so she didn't froze anything again.

Years later, Madge was now fifteen. She was growing into a beautiful young woman.

"Why do you leave me in charge?" Madge asked ," I don't think I can handle it."

"We trust you Madge," The king said.

Katniss entered the room with her bow on her back. She was all muddy and dirty. But that didn't take away her beauty even for a thirteen year old.

Madge excused herself as soon as she entered. Katniss rolled her eyes and scowled. She got tired of Madge games.

"You know scowling is not very lady-like," the Queen said.

"I know mother," Katniss said.

She gave a hug to her mom and kissed her dad's cheek. Unaware it was going to be the last time she saw her parents.

A few days later after her parents funeral that she had to face alone, she knocked on her sister's door.

"Oh c'mon Madge," Katniss said ," Your still ignoring me."

There was no reply.

"You know I was wrong to even think you'll at least talk to me after what happened," Katniss said angrily.

"Guess I was wrong," Katniss continued," You are the only person I love left and still threat me like crap."

Since there was no reply, Katniss walked away. On the other side of the door, Madge watched her whole room frozen. She then cried, for her parents, for her sister, for being cursed with stupid ice powers she didn´t want.

But the story doesn't starts until three years later. Madge was eighteen and Katniss was sixteen. For the sister it was the first time they saw each other in a long time and that could cause severe problems. One in particularly that almost caused the deaths of many people.

**Hello! Here it's prologue part 2 . The real chapters start probably on friday. To answer Jade R. Manning question , I did saw similarities between Kristoff and Peeta , basically it's one of the reasons why I started the fic. Hope you guys like it. **

**-SQ99**


	3. Chapter 1

T was 8:00 am and Katniss was already dirty. Covered in mud and filt after prwcticing achery. She was reall beautiful , but sometimes she tried hard to hide it.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready my lady?" Annie Cresta said. Annie was q oetite brown haired, green eyed girl . She had Madge's age and was a servant in the castle. Katniss had befriend her when her parents died and Madge refused to talk to her again. Annie was more of a sister than Madge had ever been.

"Don't call me my lady Anni," Katniss said," We are friends."

"Ok Katniss," Annie said smiling ," But seriously shouldn't you be getting ready ?"

"For what?" Katniss asked confused.  
"Her royal highness Madge's coronation," Annie said.  
Katniss rolled her eyes. Madge didn't talk to her and before Annie arrived she used to talk to the paintings in the room. As well as practice archery as crazy.  
"Oh yes, her stupid coronation," Katniss said. Oh shit , how could i forgot?  
Annie send her a reprocheful look. She hated when people cursed. Katniss liked to think she had the mouth of a sailor. Indeed she did, it was her little act of rebellion agaisnt her sister.

"I know her highness and you aren't on speaking terms," Annie said , "But look on the bright side , the doors are opening today."  
Katniss smiled . That was the only good thing of Madge's bloody coronation. She'll get to be free. Maybe Annie and her could met someone special today.  
"Thanks Annie," Katniss said.  
"First take a shower," Annie called. Katniss arrived to the palace with Annie following her steps. Katniss went to take a shower and Annie went to preapare her dress. Once done Katniss was dressed on a green dress. The top part was a dark green and the skirt was light green.

"It's beautiful," Katniss said.  
" I thought you'll like it," Annie said.  
" i wish you were my sister," Katniss muttered. Annie didn't answered. Or she didn't heard her or she ignored it.  
Either way Annie help her did her hair. Insted of her usual side braid , her hair was in an elegent braid bun (AN: reaping hair) .  
"Thank you Annie," Katniss said. She then hugged her. Annie and Katniss smiled.  
"What are you going to wear?" Katniss asked.  
"Oh it's not important," Annie said modestly.  
"Of courseit is," Katniss said," you are my best friend."  
Katniss then helped Annie pick a beautiful silver dress and helped Annie with her hair doing an elegant hair knot.  
"Now we both look pretty," Katniss said.  
Annie and Katniss exited the room and jogged downstairs. She couldn't believe the doors where opening. When the girls were downstairs they eyed the kingdom dumstruck.  
" This is going to be a great day," Katniss said.

**Hello , I decided to include Annie/Finnick in the fanfic. Seeing as Finnick is a fae and Peeta's brother in everything but blood. So I decided to include Annie as Katniss best friend. Next is Katniss meeting Gale and Annie meeting Finnick. As well as Madge's coronation. Hope you guys liked it.**  
**-SQ99**


End file.
